Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label issuing apparatus.
Related Background Art
In supermarkets and the like, work of affixing price labels to prepared foods, boxed lunches, and the like is conducted by clerks. Conventionally, such work is performed such that a plurality of labels collectively issued from a label issuing apparatus at a time, and the labels are removed from a mount one by one and are affixed to the boxed lunches and the like arranged on a display table.
In recent years, so-called linerless labels have been used in view of environment aspects. The linerless label is a label without having a liner (release paper) affixed to a sticking surface of the label, so that waste generated by issuing the label can be prevented. JP 2015-009514 A discloses a label issuing apparatus that can print commodity information on such linerless label and issues label pieces.